This invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a musical alarm function and a display.
Electronic apparatus having an alarm function such as electronic timepieces include those which provide music as an alarm sound.
If such an electronic timepiece effects concurrent display of the musical score of the musical sound being produced, the pleasure of following the displayed score with the eyes while hearing the music can be obtained, and also such an electronic apparatus can feature superior design.
To realize such an apparatus, it may be thought to print the score of the music that is provided on, for instance, a timepiece case. In this case, however, if the musical sound produced is long, a wide display area is required. In addition, the printed score is likely to fade away in color or vanish after long use of the apparatus.
The invention is intended in the light of the above, and its primary object is to provide an electronic apparatus having an alarm function, which can display the score of a musical sound produced as the alarm with an optical display means and hence requiring a small display area.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an electronic apparatus which can also make an effective display of working states concerning other functions with the aforementioned score display means.